minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide: File 001
Hello there I am Joel Sanders, what a pleasure reading this letter. Unfortunately, I cannot discuss personal things because of a mental difficulty I have been suffering my whole life. I have made friends, some are humorous and some are helping. They make me feel alive. My parents treat me like garbage. If I feel like staying out of their way, I just go to my friends and play with them. However, my friends rejected me. I have been living a sad life, and my parents always physically abuse me. Once I found this game, a game called Minecraft. It reminded me of cheery memories I've had when I was four years old. I played it, and it was so amazing. I have created a world, all for myself! And as time goes, I feel the weights that are on me are fading away, making me feel... like... I don't know how it felt. I felt happy and carefree. Everything is so good in that game. Right until... my father sold my computer to a broker. I felt depressed at that time, but I moved on, but then things started getting worse. My old friends kept calling me words and teases me how abused I am. My parents abuse me more and more. Until I had enough. I hung myself inside my bedroom, and I know no one will come inside for a few days. I lived a... worthless life. Life is not worth enjoying. <<--o-->> Obviously, the parents treated him like a douche. Joel was eleven years old at that time and he committed suicide a few days before his birthday. It seems that life isn't easy, and it ain't easy if you don't make your decisions. Me and my friend - who works part time at a nearby restaurant - felt how deep the letter is. My friend, named Michael, commented, "Wow. His parents must be some stupid ***holes. His parents are arrested for child abuse, right?" I nodded and he sighed in relief and said, "Thank goodness those people are arrested." I chuckled a bit. Michael is a bit of a feeler, to be honest. He feels how other people feels. It's like he's everyone's friend. He befriends with everyone in town including Joel Sanders himself. "Hey, wanna play Minecraft?" He asked. I laughed, "Like right now? Dude, you have to go to work. Your payday is today right?" Michael, looking shocked, said "Oh god, I have to go to work. See ya later in a bit!" Now I am alone in my room, soaked in the heat of the sun, still thinking about Joel. "Come on, Joel. Michael has made friends with you. Didn't he help you last time you were teased and harmed?" I sighed and I can tell that Joel's depression made him forget about Michael. I didn't treat Joel like a douchebag. Me and Michael were very happy that it is his eleventh birthday and we recieved news that he hung himself using electric wires and a hard rope. Michael is gonna take a long time in his work, I know he will. Later that night, me and Michael are talking in Skype. "Hey! Don't argue at me when I wear this cow suit!" Michael shouted. I was a bit confused if he will wear it or not. "Dude, are you wearing it?" I asked. He nodded then he took of his shirt. "STOP!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN FRON'O'ME!" I shouted then turned off the chat. A while later, I came back on, now all I see is a man wearing a cow suit. "The manual says I need to take off my clothes.. except for my..." I gestured him to stop talking. "We're going to have to play on my server, Michael." I said. Then he shows a thumbs up, and says, "Ya got it, dude!" After a bit of useless moments later in the server. "Yo dude, I found a diamond vein here." He said. "Dude, same here." I replied. I heard him clap in the background and said, "Man, we are so getting the hang of this!". I laughed. A minute or so later, Michael found something. "Dude, I found something. And you won't believe what it is." I teleported to him and he is holding a written book. "Read it." he said without hesitation. He threw it at me then I read it. It has the whole thing Joel wrote in his final message. "If you read all of the things from the letter, then read the next pages." he said, now frightened. I turned to the next page, and it shows: <<--o-->> Hi there. You two playing Minecraft without me? That's not fair :( I thought we were friends I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL NEVER PLAY ON YOUR SERVER IF I'M NOT HERE YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE!! DIE!! <<--o-->> "Please tell me you're joking" I said, slightly nervous. "No! I didn't write that! I found it when I was mining the diamond ores!" he argued. The game lagged and crashed, "My Minecraft crashed, dude." I said. He replied back, "Yeah. It says--". The line was cut off. "What happened?" I wondered. TO BE CONTINUED Category:JustJuuno Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Suicide Category:JustJuuno Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas